


Rushing

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [171]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the team finds out that Phil is a vampire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rushing

"Hawkeye, You’ve got the southeast quadrant. I’ve got the northeast." Cap instructed as the mass of Atlantian army closed in on them. The Hulk grunted beside Cap before he rampaged toward the enemy. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

"You’re wasting your breath, Cap." Hawkeye jumps unto a fire escape to get a little bit higher than the top of a car. "Hulk only follows his rage." He draws an arrow and fires at the Atlantians. "And sometimes his stomach." Two of the Atlantians go down as the arrow hit the first one square in the abdomen and the other one stumbles back with the first. The arrow exploded covering them both and every other Atlantian in their vicinity with a thick yellow gas that knocked them out.

An Atlantian charges for cap, but he uses the enemy’s speed to his advantage and vaults over the first to deliver a kick to a second Atlantian, pushing the first down, face first to the ground. He jumps off of the first one and lands smoothly on his feet in a crouch, his shield arm tucked in. Three more Atlantians charge for him and he flings his shield at the nearest one. His shield bounces off to a wall and then to a second, a car, and third, and fourth Atlantian, then on the light post before quickly returning to Cap. “Go help Phil with the evacuation, Hawkeye. There might be only a hundred civilians left, but that’s a hundred we’re not willing to lose.”

Hawkeye nods, before firing an arrow at a nearby building, the titanium wire giving him a nice swing from here to 5th Avenue. Spiderman would be proud. 

He sees Phil, helping out three more people unto the Quinjet, on top of a collapsing building. Hawkeye lands carefully on the ledge - and again, Spiderman would be proud.- with a grin. “I’m all for the adrenaline, but this is kinda cutting it close, don’t you think?” 

Phil ignores him in lieu of helping another man up the Quinjet but Clint doesn’t miss the twitch of his lips. Hawkeye quickly steps up to in front of Phil and helps people up the Quinjet. They were 2 people away from actually clearing the roof when the whole building shook, sending both Phil and Clint to look over the ledge. 

The Hulk had emerged from the side of the very building they were standing on, leaving the already teetering structure to seconds away from crumbling to dust. Attuma laughed heartily, taunting the Hulk into a more angry opponent than he was before crashing into the building. The Hulk shook his head and roared, sending waves of vibrations that finally had the roof beneath Phil and Clint’s feet crumbling, and running off to attack Attuma once more.

"That doesn’t sound good." Phil said, running off to the last two civilians. 

"You’re telling me." The Quinjet was hovering nearby but they wouldn’t be able to jump it so Hawkeye shot an arrow to it’s belly, another titanium wire, thicker this time, extending from his bow to the Quinjet. Hawkeye passed the bow to Phil, holding the wire out to form a straight line. They ran to the last two people and circled them, tying the civilians’ torsos together. Phil placed Clint’s bow underneath their shoes to step on as the roof finally caved, sending them both crashing down, and the civilians unscathed and holding on to the wire for dear life. 

—-

"This is where JARVIS says he last received a transmission from both Hawkeye and Agent." Tony says, landing with a clang next to Thor. 

They all stared at the pile of rubble in front of them, and hoped that for once, JARVIS was wrong. The Quinjet had deposited the civilians safely in a SHIELD facility just outside of the city. The last two civilians who saw Clint and Phil had told their story and demanded to know if the two people who saved their lives are okay. But the thing was, they were the last to see Hawkeye and Agent Phil Coulson alive. 

The Avengers all bowed their heads in silence. The fight had lasted all afternoon and the last Quinjet was reported accounted for by 1314H. If there was any chance they made the fall, the casualty of it would have been fatal enough that they wouldn’t have lasted more than a few minutes without immediate medical care.

Natasha gripped Clint’s bow hard in her hands before stepping forward and placing it on the bottom of the rubble. Just as she was about to stand up, the top of the rubble started to shake loose. 

They all looked up, and Tony fired up his repulsors to get a better aerial view. He was about to land on the pile when he thought better of it and just continued to hover around the small mountain.

A hand bursting through the top layer of the pile surprised Tony so much that it took him a second to blast through the air and grab the wriggling hand. As soon as the hand felt the armor, it gripped hard - so hard in fact, that the armor crumpled a little at the sheer force. 

Tony pulls when the hand tugged twice on his arm, freeing both Phil and Clint from underneath the rubble. Tony was just as shocked as the rest of the team as he deposits them in front of the other Avengers. 

Phil starts dusting himself off with a scowl on his face. “This was my favorite suit.” He mutters. The suit was a lost cause. the arms were ripped to shreds and the undershirt was as covered in grease and muck and whatever was in that building when it crumbled.

Clint looks around before his face lights up at the sight of his bow on the bottom of the pile of rubble. He picks it up and dusts the bow off. “Oh, baby. I’m glad you’re okay.”

"I’d be flattered, if I didn’t know you were talking to your bow." Phil smirks over his shoulder. 

Clint grins at him in return. 

"I expect that Attuma has been apprehended?" Phil asks the team in general but faces Cap anyway.

The team remains shocked where they stand. Too confused to even speak. Until Tony, that is. “Wait. What?”

"Attuma. Is he taken care of?" Phil asks again.

"He’s- He’s uh- How?" Steve answers. 

"That’s what I’m expecting to learn from your reports before tomorrow." Phil says, all professional despite the horrible way his suit looks.

"No- I mean,  _How?_ " Steve gestures to both Clint and Phil, both seemingly unaffected by the whole 30-ft-building-crashing-down-with-you-still-on-it thing.

"You don’t have clearance I’m afraid." Phil says with a straight face. Tony was just about to go into one of his rages when he hears Clint snort from behind Phil.

"You’re messing with us." Tony declares instead.

Phil smirks and nods toward an awaiting car. “I’ll explain everything at the tower.”

—-

"You’ve got to be kidding." Natasha sighs, leaning back on her seat. 

"I have fought plenty of creatures, but I have not encountered one such as your kind." Thor tells Phil. 

Clint sits on one of the chairs, engrossed in a sandwich. “But I have encountered your kind before.” Phil says calmly. “I was there with my parents when the first of the Asgardians came to this planet.”

"That is why you did not fear me when you first saw me, unlike the other Midgardians." Thor nods in understanding.

"Wait. So, how old are you exactly?" Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at Coulson suspiciously. "Because if I remember correctly that’s 600 years ago, right?" 

"604, give or take." Phil shrugs.

"And Clint is your what, again?" Tony points a finger at Clint, to which Clint responds with a rude finger of his own.

"My bonded. My soulmate. My beloved. Whatever it is you use these days."

"We usually just say boyfriend. Or partner. or husband, if you wanna tell us something else." Natasha raises an eyebrow.

"Oh no. We don’t want to rush things." Phil dismisses the thought.

Tony raises both his hands in exasperation as he leans back against his chair. He turns to Steve and mouths  _rush things?_  Steve simply shrugs at the genius and turns to Phil.

"A vampire. Huh. Who would’ve guessed?" 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/110172855506/who-wants-to-watch-avengers-assemble-with-me)


End file.
